Inuyasha's Highschool Adventure
by InuyashaSecretDreams
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are now in highschool. But what will happen if the teachers suck, classes are boring as hell, and the students just don't wanna go! Find out inside! *Some OOC stuff.
1. New Year (of Hell)

**Hi guys! This is my second chapter-fic. I'm starting it today because I am REALLY bored and home sick today. So, without further ado, ENJOY MY VERY OWN HIGHSCHOOL FIC! **

**Warning-lots of OOC stuff here too. It's high school people. If Sesshomaru was in character, half the school population would be killed, and if Inuyasha was in character, half the school itself would be blown up bu 2nd period. Every day.**

It was the first day of school. The gang was now seperated, some in each other's classrooms, some not. Everybody had had a strange morning, because summer was OVER, thus crushing their dreams. They hurried to class, all confused. They were freshman, and this new school was huge.

RING!

Inuyasha walked out of his classroom. "Damn, remind me to not be a math teacher." he muttered to Seshomaru.

"Why not?" the older Taisho asked.

"Because they SUCK!" Inuyasha retorted. "Nobody ever likes 'em. Also they're MATH teachers...I mean, who _would_ wanna be one?"

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself and nodded.

* * *

Of course my computer is dying. Hang on, lemme get on my laptop real quick.

Okay I'm good now.

* * *

Inuyasha walked off to his science classroom. Kagome and Koga were there. AND Kikyo.

He sighed. "Great. Now Koga's gonna be flocking Kagome, who's gonna be jealous because Kikyo'll be flocking-"

"Inuyasha, how good it is to see you."

_...me._

The dog-eared boy nodded at her. "Hey Kikyo." he greeted.

_It's not that I don't like her...I just...Ever since we broke up, things are awkward..._

"Inuyasha, how are things with your...new girlfriend?"

"Tch, why's it matter?" he asked, turning away.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. "I was just trying to be polite." she snapped quietly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, just as Kagome ran in and held onto him. "Help!" she squealed. Koga ran in right after her, smiling a little, but he stopped and frowned when he saw Inuyasha, who was glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha-"

"Spare me the crap, Koga." Inuyasha spat, turning to kiss the top of Kagome's head. She blushed a little but leaned her head on his chest.

The bell rang, and Kikyo and Koga ripped Kagome off Inuyasha, both for their own reasons; Though they were similar.

The four scrambled to their desk. "WHAA!"

It was them, and some weirdos in the back. Inuyasha pulled out his black cellphone-it had a case that was red and had a picture of a sword on it. He turned it on and started dialing something. Just then, Kagome's phone rang.

"Inuyasha, not right now!" she whisper-shouted.

"Shh! Just answer it!"

Kagome sighed loudly and got out her own phone, a light pink with some green stripes. She answered it after turning the phone on silent. "What?"

Inuyasha smiled to himself. These phones recorded conversation.

The teacher walked in. "My name is Mrs. Kagakuwasuu."

Inuyasha held in a laugh. "Do-doesn't that mean 'Science Sucks'?! He couldn't help it and burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!"

Inuyasha sank down in his seat, still chuckling a little.

The teacher rolled her eyes and walked to the front. "Do you two have your phones out?!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. _I knew this would happen._ she thought.

"Yeah, we do." Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Kagome muttered.

The teacher narrowed her eyes. "...Okay."

Inuyasha smiled victoriously.

Koga and Kikyo sighed, both disappointed that Inuyasha didn't get into trouble. Kikyo also wanted it to happen to Kagome, but...

The teacher began talking about how much her summer sucked. Everybody else got on their phones and started texting, playing games. When the bell rang, Inuyasha ended his phone call with Kagome, and the two went to their next classes. Koga and Kikyo stayed behind, scheming a bit.

Okay, a lot.

* * *

**Yay! Well, my dad says I need to get some sleep now, so bye! Enjoy! I'll update later. Please R&amp;R! Thanks for reading!**

**I dedicate this to the author who used to go by WolfGirl16, I think...Her highschool fic was THE BEST.**

*leaves*


	2. Dodgeball Sucks

**_Okay, I'm listening to I'm Alive (by Nickelback) and it's such a damn good song. The video that it's on ends with Inuyasha screaming KAGOMEEEEEE from the last episode, and every time I hear that scream I wanna cry my stupid eyes out. ;-;_**

**_Okay, on with the story. u_**

Inuyasha headed to his next class, PE. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, his brother Sesshomaru, Koga, and even Kikyo were all in this. Inuyasha didn't know whether to be happy or mad. He stuck with both and moved on.

"First up-dodgeball!" the coach announced. Everybody saw rubber balls flying at them, and they grabbed for as many as they could before dashing to the sides of the gym. Inuyasha had...Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Kikyo. He groaned inwardly. _The only person here I can really stand is Kagome!_

Sesshomaru smiled to himself and started beaning Inuyasha with dodgeballs. The younger of the two screamed as one smacked his cheek, another his head. One flew to his gut. Afraid Sesshomaru's aim would take one lower, he ran behind Kagome. Gathering a hoard of seven dodgebals, the boy picked up four and threw them as hard as he could at his brother. One problem made itself evident and was a new weakness-if it wasn't a toy gun, his aim was gonna be pretty useless.

Kagome cried out as Sango's throw whizzed by her face.

"Sango!"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Don't hit my girlfriend!"

The brunette smirked. "Alright." She threw another one, hard as she could, aiming for the boy's face, but they were all the way across a big gym...

Inuyasha's eyes widened as it became a below-the-belt shot.

Then, silence.

Then...

"SANGOOOOOO! I"M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!" Inuyasha screamed, now doubled over.

Sesshomaru was smiling. Since he was Mr. Serious, if he was smiling, it was hilarious to everybody else. And it was. Kagome, Miroku, and Koga were laughing their asses off, while Sango made a plan to diasappear. Kikyo was chuckling to herself, which was also a big thing.

Meanwhile though, Inuyasha was trying not to scream in pain as he quickly scribbled a pass to the nurse. The teacher signed it, and he was gone.

Sesshomaru looked at the others. "I do a feel a bit bad..." He looked up at Sango. "You do realize that was my little brother."

The girl nodded quickly. "Yeah, but it was a head-shot! I swear!"

"Uh, Sango, you hit him in the worst place one could ever hit a guy." Miroku stated.

Sango rolled her eyes. "I know that, Miroku, but I was _aiming_ for his head.

"Which one?" Miroku asked, now smirking a bit.

Everybodu gasped, including Sesshomaru and Kikyo. "SHUT UP, PERVERT!"

Then they all took turns smacking him, until he too had to go to the nurse.

When he got there, Inuyasha was lying down with a pillow over his lower belly. "Hey, Miroku, what's up?"

The newcomer sighed. "I made a small comment about Sango's aim, and..."

"Is that why your face looks like you fell into a meat grinder and did a half-ass job with the packaging?"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha, obviously not amused. "_No,_ but everyone including Sango hit me because of it."

"So it is why." Inuyasha concluded.

"Just shut up."

"What was the comment?" Inuyasha asked, getting curious.

"Well, after you left, Sesshomaru got mad at Sango. She said 'It was a head-shot' and he said 'No it wasn't.' So she said she was _aiming _for your head, and I just asked 'Which one?' Everybody called me a pervert... But it was so worth the joke-"

"YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha sat up and whacked him with the pillow, then fell back, hurting 'down there' again but glad he got a good shot in.

_**(A/N: listening to a remix of Inuyasha's My Will...Best song for a highschool Inu fanfic. U THE FEELS!)**_

_**(A/N: Oh, looks like I gots to go. Eh, I apologize sincerely for my overly-short chapters, I will update soon. Just don't attack me. Heh heh. BYEEEE! *dodges a ball* ...I thought we were done with dodgeball. -.- -_- )**_


	3. Dodgeball Sucks: Part 2: Rematch!

**No intro to this... Feeling lazy lately so this may be the lat update for any story for a while. :/ sorry.**

Inuyasha sighed to himself as he sat in his bed, texting Kagome. Just then, Sesshomaru ran in and tackled him. "YOU ATE THE LAST AKITOKI TOAST!" he screamed, nearly strangling his little brother.

**A/N: Akitoki Toast: my way of showing Amaya Linura on Youtube is a hilarious person and you need to watch her videos. SO GO... WAIT! finish the chapter first or I'll be sad!**

Inuyasha yelled out loud a mix of 'You suck' and 'Shut the hell up' before throwing Sesshomaru off of him.

"Bastard! Didja have to do that?" He looked down at his phone to make sure it was okay. Then his eyes slowly widened. He looked up and gave his brother the Death Stare.

"You just made me say 'I hope you pass the pregnancy.' YOU"LL PAY FOR THAT!" He stood up to attack him, but then his phone chimed. He looked at the screen.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look over to see what she had to say.

"What the f star star star are you talking about, stupid." he read aloud. (F***)

"I know what it said!" Inuyasha snapped, elbowing him hard in the gut. "Stop reading my stuff!"

Sesshomaru only laughed and ran out.

"Oh, no. It's payback time." Inuyasha said evilly. "Pay, back, time." He tried to laugh menacingly, but only ended up coughing and spitting out something blue.

* * *

"I can't believe that pervert! Maybe he's having a pervert-party with Miroku!" Kagome sighed. "Whatever. I'm gonna get him for that." She called Sango.

"Yes?"

"Hey Sango. I need a favor."

"What is it? Pranking Inuyasha again?"

"Yep. And this time, I'm gonna make him wish he never asked me about a pregnancy."

"A WHAT?!"

"Exactly! Come to my house, quick!"

"I'm coming right now!"

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as he buried his face in his pillow. "Now what? Kagome probably hates me. Stupid Sesshomaru." Then he realized he was talking out loud. _I sound like a loon. There. Better._ He smiled and turned over._ I'll get that stupid asshole._

**_FUCK! My computer crashed and I lost like half the chapter! Ugh! Dammit! *sigh* Oh, man! Kay, lemme try this again..._**

* * *

Next day, Dodgeball

Inuyasha laughed as he threw a dodgeball, hard as he could, in Sesshomaru's direction.

The older of the two ducked, the ball flying a mere half-inch from his head. "Why do you always aim for me?" he demanded, trying to fix his now-messy hair.

"Because, you read my texts and ruined my life!" Inuyasha screamed, throwing another ball.

His team now consisted of Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, and they were pretty good, despite Inuyasha's aversion of Sango. Thus, Kagome was exchanging throws with Kikyo. They both knew each other's moves, predicting them. They were so similar...But neither of them could get the other out because of it. While she was busy with that, though, Sango and Miroku were trying to distract Koga from Inuyasha as he conversed with Sesshomaru. Finally, they got him out, so he decided to toss Sesshomaru every ball he could.

Sesshomaru finally caught Inuyasha as the boy was distracted with Kagome, trying to protect her from Kikyo. Sesshomaru's attack rubber-slapped the dog-eared boy on the arm. "Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, walking to the bleachers. The gym coach smacked his arm. "Don't fuckin' cuss in my damn class!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and all the others all stopped to give him the 'WTF?!' look, but then carried on.

Eventually, Inuyasha's team won. He had predicted this, and gone to the bathroom to put fake tears (sink water) on his face. He came running out and picked up Kagome, trying his best to look happy. But he honestly didn't give a shit about dodgeball, and he was not in theater, therefore, it was a pretty bad act.

The coach was a royal idiot, and bought the act. "YES, so much enthusiasm! I love it! Gold stars for you, Intoysha!"

"Um..." Inuyasha sighed. "It's InuYAsha. Not- ugh. Nevermind. But what are we in, third grade? I mean, come on, stickers?"

"TAKE THE FUCKING STICKERS, YOU COCKY BASTARD!"

Eyes wide, Inuyasha gingerly reached out and put a little golden star on each cheek.

The coach smiled. "Good. NOW GET IT OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE, YOU RETARD! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET SICK?!"

Inuyasha's ears went wayy back... _What the hell am I supposed to do then?!_ he thought, ripping the sticker off.

The coach snatched them, slapping the stickers onto Inuyasha's t-shirt. "Better. Now all of you, get dressed. You look like shit."

"Um, one question?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh," the teacher chuckled, "Call me coach Suikotsu."

"Okay." Kagome smiled, nodded, and walked off.

* * *

**_Those of you who've seen the 5th season, you know who he is. Those who don't, I'll explain, spoiler-free! :) Suikotsu is a member of the Band of Seven, a group of mercenaries who were killed because they were too ruthless. Suikotsu has 2 souls/sides. One is a physician, who is innocent and cringes at the sight of blood. The other is evil, and he cannot resist the urge to kill, all the time. Unlike the physician, he knows of the other side and thus tries to suppress it, but can't always do it. Anyways, he's not always switching like that, every two seconds...That's just my parody version. :) anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! BYEEE! R&amp;R for a happy author! More reviews=better, longer chapters that come faster! :D BYE NOW!_**


End file.
